Can I Get You To Like Me?
by sprinklesonpancakes
Summary: When Clary and her best friend Simon start a new school, she finds herself getting bullied. Clary knew she was never popular and that she was the loser of the school. But why does this certain golden boy hate her so much after he showed an interest in her? Sorry I suck at summaries but please give it a chance. Clace, with some Sizzy, Malec
1. First day worries

**This is my new story I hope you enjoy and please review! I don't own anything except the plot :)**

Clary moaned into pillow, tomorrow was her first day of high school and she was not excited. Most people actually were excited for their first day of high school school because that's when everyone dressed up in their best (sluttiest) clothes for first appearances.

"Dinner," her mother - Jocelyn - called from downstairs. Clary stood up groggily and made her way downstairs. She sat down and picked at her food. Jocelyn and Luke -her mother's boyfriend- were trying to make conversations with her but Clary would only reply with a 'mmm' or a 'yeah'.

They finally gave up and let Clary go to her room. She ran upstairs and collapsed onto her comfy bed. Clary pulled out her phone and texted Simon. Simon and Clary had been best friends since they were 5 year olds.

**Hey are you nervous about school?xx -C**

Clary grabbed her Ipod and started playing some music, while she checked her facebook, no new notifications. Clary sighed, she never had been popular after all. _Ding_ her phone went off.

**A little bit, but hey we have each other xx -S**

Clary smiled at his text.

**Yeah, meet me first thing outside school ok! -C**

**Ok, -S**

Jocelyn creaked open Clarys door and gingerly sat on the end of her bed.

"Clary, I want you to go to sleep now because you have a big day tomorrow," Jocelyn said. Clary rolled her eyes and reluctantly put her stuff away and snuggled deep into her covers. Jocelyn went over and kissed the top of her forehead gently.

"Night my little red rose," Jocelyn whispered. 'Little red rose' was a nickname her mother had came up with when Clary was younger because her red hair looked so much like a red rose, but now it looks more like fire.

* * *

Clary woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. 6:30am. She rolled out of bed and trudged into the shower. She got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose grey tank top. She also wore her favourite leather jacket and combat boots. Clary walked into the bathroom and attempted to tame her fiery mess of hair.

In the end Clary decided to straighten it and put it into a high ponytail. She grabbed her make up and applied mascara, eye liner and her favourite pink lipgloss. Clary grabbed her school bag and slung it over one shoulder.

She ran downstairs and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowel. Luke was sitting at the table reading the news paper while drinking coffee. Clary grabbed her keys to her pickup truck she owned.

"Cya Luke!" Clary shouted from the door. She closed it behind her and looked at her new watch. 7:15.

Outside Simon stood leaning against his new blue BMW. Clary let out a surprised gasp but quickly recovered and walked over to him.

"I though I was meeting you at school?" She mused. Simon laughed.

"Well I can leave if that's what you want? But I came to give my favourite girl a ride," Simon said in a slight mocking tone. This time she laughed.

Clary quickly glanced at her truck and then back at Simon's car. She shook her head playfully.

"You know maybe today I will go with you, just today," Clary said. A goofy grin spread across Simon's face. Clary rolled her eyes and shoved her keys into her pocket before sliding into the passenger seat.

"New car smell," Clary observed as they drove to school, trying to ease the nerves since it was their first day at school.

"Yep bought her last week." He said proudly.

"Her?" Clary asked trying to raise and eye brow, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, you know men call their cars her, also ships and planes I think even trains." Simon answered smiling when he saw her attempt at raising one eye brow.

"What about women?" Clary asked.

"Details, details." Simon said and he turned on the radio with a swift movement, and for the rest of he car trip Clary and Simon sang along to song after song at the top of their lungs.

* * *

When Clary and Simon arrived at school they parked Simon's car and made their way to the office to get their schedules. Clary noticed all the girls wearing short skirts and dresses. _Sluts _Clary thought.

"What's up with girls wearing underwear to school?" Simon asked Clary.

"I know right you'd think they want to be prostitutes." Clary replied. This made Simon burst into a fit of laughter causing a few strange looks from the people around them.

They finally arrived at the office (after getting lost a few times) and got their schedules. Simon and Clary compared theirs together.

"It looks like we have science, and math together," Simon said. Clary groaned.

"What, you don't like being in my class?" Simon said pretending to be hurt. Clary smiled, but it left as soon as it came.

"No, it's just I'm not great at making friends. I won't have anyone to sit with." Clary said. Simon placed a hand on her shoulder, awkwardly trying to comfort her,

"Clary, you will make heaps of friends, but you better not replace me!" Simon said trying to lighten the mood. The bell rang.

"Well we better get going to class, I'll see you at lunch ok?" Simon asked. Clary managed a nod before making her way to her first class. Art. _At least I have my favourite subject first._ Clary thought.

When Clary entered her art room the teacher, a man balding looked about in his 50s, gave her a stern look before motioning her to sit down. Clary scanned the room. There were two seats left both of them were next to boys. One had curly black hair and brown eyes he also had a rather large nose. The other guy had golden hair, golden eyes and was very good looking, by the way he had all the girls swooning over him she guessed he was the school player.

_Better stay clear of that_ Clary thought. She started to make her way to the dark haired guy when he let out a huge fart. All his mates around him started laughing and high fiving each other, so Clary quickly walked over to the other seat next to the golden boy. She managed to get very jealous looks from all the other girls around him.

On the board was a task to draw your favourite food. Clary sighed. _Fun_ she thought to herself sarcastically _Why can't we be drawing something slightly more challenging_. She opened up her sketch pad and started drawing pizza and hamburgers, then she moved on to drawing ice cream and cakes, then she moved on to drawing all kinds of fruits.

She was in the middle of drawing a watermelon when she felt a jab to her left arm. Clary looked over her shoulder and saw golden boy smirking at her.

"Like what you see?" He asked teasingly. Clary rolled her eyes and went back to sketching. She felt a jab to her arm again. She looked over, starting to get annoyed with this boy.

"I'm Jace," Golden boy said flashing his signature smirk. "And you are?" Jace asked.

"Not interested!" Clary said coldly. Yet again she went back to sketching. After a few minutes the jabs started again but Clary ignored them. This Jace guy was very persistent.

"What!" Clary hissed. Jace looked genuinely shocked for a couple of seconds before his cocky self came back and that stupid smirk appeared on his face again. He was about to say something and then the bell rang. Clary shot out of class before she would have to talk to him again.

Clary whipped out her schedule. English. She grabbed her map out and looked down figuring out her route, still walking away from Jace. _Crash!_ Clary bumped into someone's hard chest.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised. Clary looked up at a very good looking guy. He had blonde hair almost white, pale skin and dark soulless eyes. He smiled down at her causing Clary to blush slightly.

"Are you lost?" He asked. Clary nodded.

"What do you have next?" The boy asked again.

"English," She answered shyly.

"Me too come on I'll show you where to go," He held out his hand and Clary gingerly took it.

"The name's Sebastian by the way," The pale boy said with the same confidence.

"Clary," She said. Sebastian smiled down at her.

"That's a beautiful name," He said making Clary blush even more. They arrived at English on time and their teacher introduced himself. His name was Valentine. Clary was still holding Sebastian's hand it was making her feel giddy, guys weren't usually nice to her well Simon.

Suddenly Clary felt that airy feeling like she was being watched. Clary turned her vision from Sebastian and saw none other than Jace. He was staring at her with a strange look on his face, almost like he was jealous? _Don't be ridiculous no one gets jealous of you. _Clary rolled her eyes at him and took her seat. She sat next to Sebastian and to this other girl with long silk black hair and blue eyes. She looked very beautiful.

She turned towards Clary and smiled.

"Hey I'm Isabelle," She said warmly. Clary was about to reply when she started to talk again.

"My brother over there -Jace- told me what you said to him," This made Clary nervous she didn't want to have Isabelle as her enemy on the first day because of what she said to Jace.

"Oh yeah I didn't mean to say that to Jace, I was actually just saying that to my cat...yeah my cat. Please don't think of me as your enemy" Clary replied making up an excuse. She mentally slapped herself for what she said. Izzy started giggling.

"You think I would want you as my enemy because you turned down my asshat of a brother?" Izzy questioned and on queue Jace flashed that stupid smirk of his in their direction. Clary mumbled a yes.

"No way! I haven't met another girl yet who doesn't fall for my brother!" Izzy explained.

"You seem like a cool chic so come sit with me at lunch," Clary nodded.

"Wait uh sorry I can't I have to sit with my other friend Simon," Clary sadly told her. Izzy was quiet for a few moments.

"Bring him too then," She said causing a huge smile to form on Clary's mouth that wouldn't go away. She had made a friend.

**What do you think? Should I keep going, review if you think I should keep going. :)**


	2. Pig, Coward, Kisser

**Thank you all for the reviews I have gotten every single one of them made me smile :) Hopefully I will update at least once a week maybe ever twice. But please review!**

Finally the bell rang after what seemed like hours in history. Clary packed up her stuff and made her way to the cafeteria. Once she got her 'food' Clary made her way over to where Izzy was sitting. Unfortunately to get there she had to pass the table where Jace and Aline and all their wannabe friends would sit. Luckily it was empty, which meant Clary saved being picked on. _'I wonder which poor unfortunate soul is being bullied right now by the devils?" _Clary asked herself.

When Izzy saw Clary her whole face lit up.

"Guys this is my new friend Clary, she is sitting with us so behave," Isabelle talked like she was taming wild animals rather than a bunch of school kids. They all shrugged and mumbled a bunch of 'hey's' and 'whatever's'.

Clary gave a meek smile and squeezed herself in between Izzy and a boy with the same black hair as her but with blue eyes instead of brown. '_Defiantly siblings'_ Clary thought. Clary poked at the slop on her plate with her fork.

"We're suppose to eat this?" Clary asked disbelief in her voice. A huge goofy grin appeared on one of the other girls faces, she had brown curls and was wearing worn out jeans and a gamers tee.

"Yeah they are trying to poison us, but Jordan over here" She pointed to the boy next to her, "is part pig so he will eat anything! Which explains why he is eating this, this slop." The girl with brown curls said.

"I'm Maia by the way," The girl said.

"Clary,"

Jordan protested about not even the slightest bit looking like a pig or acting like a pig and on cue he let out the loudest burp causing the whole group to fall into a huge fit of laughters.

Clary turned to Izzy, still holding her aching side from laughing to much.

"Thanks for inviting me to sit with you I actually had fun." Clary said with a smile.

A huge smile beamed on Izzys face as she suffocated Clary in a huge hug.

"I just knew you would come! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it but Magnus didn't think so did you Magnus!" Izzy stared at the guy next to the guy who Clary thought was Izzy's brother. He had a his hair gelled in spikes and glittery makeup. Magnus chuckled.

"Ok Iz, I give in you were right. But the way she stood your brother up I just though she had other friends which she would rather be with and not just a shy lonely girl." Magnus replied.

"Shit!" Clary said. "Oh Izzy I am so sorry but I forgot about Simon, I have to go find him! I'll see you later." Clary said. Izzy suddenly looked very disappointed but soon a fake smile was plastered on her face.

"It's fine, but you have to call me," she handed Clary a folded slip of paper "it has my number on it." Izzy said. Clary nodded and quickly took off looking for Simon.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _How could she forget Simon?! They had been best friends since forever! His words were still ringing through her mind.

_"Clary, you will make heaps of friends, but you better not replace me!"_

That's when she heard it the sound the only sound that ever made her scared - Simon in pain-, she ran towards the noise hoping he wasn't in trouble. There it was again, Clary's heart beat sped up, she ran down the corridor turned the corner and there was the unforgiving site.

Simon was cowered in a corner blood all over his clothes and running down his face. Worst of all standing over him was the popular people, including Jace. A boy just as tall and muscular as Jace was about to throw another punch at Simon when Clary ran straight into him toppling them both over.

Clary stood up and scream at the rest of the possy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU THINK BEATING UP SOME GUY BECAUSE HE MAY OF ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED INTO YOU OR BROKE YOUR NAIL IN GYM OR WAS JUST THERE IS SOME FUNNY JOKE?! IT'S SICK! WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THAT IT? I WOULD NEVER WANT TO BE ONE OF YOU PEOPLE I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN SINK AS LOW AS YOU AND BEAT UP ANOTHER PERSON! Just leave."

They all looked at each other and backed away. Clary ran up to Simon and knelt next to him. Tears started escaping her emerald green eyes.

"Simon I am so sorry, I am so sorry I wasn't here to protect. I'm sorry I forgot about you Simon! I promise I won't do it again." Clary told him between tears. Simon just looked at her and shook his head.

"No Clary, it's fine I knew someday you would find new friends, better friends who were more popular and better looking than I am. And I shouldn't need you here to look after me, I'm the one who should be looking after you. Clary it's ok just go with your new friends." Simon replied with no bitterness in his voice.

"Simon, no one can be a better friend than you, Simon I love you!"

"Yes I know as a brother, you told me-" He was cut off by Clary's lips against his. At first he was surprised but then he melted into it and kissed her back. He had dreamed about this day since he was 12. Clary pulled away and smiled.

"We should take you to the nurses office.. I could taste blood," Clary said awkwardly. Simon smiled.

"In this case, I think thats bad." Simon replied.

"Simon, I have liked you since I was 12," said Clary.

"Me too."

**Well look at that a bit of Simon and Clary, yes I know everyone loves Clace and frankly so do I, which means further in the story maybe just maybe there will be some Clace. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Clown

It was the second day of school and Clary had slept it. She quickly got dressed and spent two minutes taming her fiery birds nest of hair. She ran downstairs and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowel. On the table there was a note.

_Hi darling,_

_Sorry I had to dash out this morning emergency at the art gallery,_

_Have a great day at school, don't get there late!_

_-Jocelyn xx_

Clary rolled her eyes as she crumbled up the note and tossed it aside. She quickly ran out the door her bag hanging around her shoulder and helmet in hand. She swung her legs over Luke's motorcycle (she was only meant to use it in emergencies and yesterday her mother had taken her trusty old truck to the service station so she didn't have any other choices) and took off to school the engine roaring with life.

Clary trudged over to her locker with her hood up hiding her face and frizzy hair. Unfortunately it didn't work because as soon as she got to her locker there was the one and only Jace Wayland with his group surrounding him.

They were standing directly in front of Clarys locker only on ther other side of the corridor leaving a 5 metre gap between them all snickering and whispering to each other. As soon as Clary appeared they all snapped to attention, it actually looked pretty comical.

"Hey ginger, why are you so short? Shouldn't you be in kindergarten?" Aline asked meanly. **(A/N for those who don't know what kindergarten is, it's just like pre k)  
**They all snickerer at this leaving Aline with a smug expression.

"Hey Red, the circus called up the want their clown wig back!" Kaelie mocked. Clary unconsciously raked her hands through her hair trying to tame it.

"You know what? Clary's has as much of a figure as her nerdy friends sex life," Jace said, they all snicker again leaving Jace smirking. Clary whipped around cheeks flushed with anger.

"Don't you dare bring Simon into this!" Clary said through gritted teeth. As if on cue Jace stepped forward and poured his ice coffee over Clary's head.

"I thought I needed to put out the fire," Jace said with his usual smirk in place, sending the crowed that had now formed into hysterics. Clary just glared at him.

"Ha ha, never heard that one before," Clary said sarcastically before slamming her locker and storming down the corridor. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in the stall before she let the tears slip out. She cried for a full ten minutes and didn't even budge when the bell rang.

This was probably the worse time to do something like this but it was the only thing that would get her through the day. Clary rummaged through her bad until she found her pencil case, she zipped it open and pulled out her scissors.

She pulled up her sleeve and carefully placed the tip of the blade on the tender skin on her wrist. Clary slowly cut a long deep line into her skin. At first it was very painful and silently cried out, but then it started to feel good.

Clary grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned the blood of her scissors and then the blood from her wound. She quickly tugged her sleeve back down and headed to class.

Math. Just great, Jace was in that class. Luckily Simon was in that class too. Her boyfriend. She never had a boyfriend before, but had watched enough chick flicks to know what to do.

She stalked into class and hung her head so she wouldn't be noticed.

"Clary, decided to join us finally" asked her teacher with a not so kind tone.

"No, I purposefully decided to skip class so I could get a detention," Clary said sarcastically.

"Just you luck then, you have earned yourself a detention," Mr Starkweather said seriously, Jace snorted. Clary's head jerked up.

"No, I was being sarcastic, the real reason was that I was running late I had an appointment so I got to school late." Clary lied.

"Well if that is true, then I guess you don't have to -" Mr Starkweather was cut off.

"Actually, I saw Clary this morning at her locker." Jace said smirking. Clary shot him a look that could kill.

"Well Clary if that is true I will need to see you after class. But for now I have to quickly go to the teachers lounge and grab some photocopying. Behave while I'm gone" Clary groaned and shuffled to her desk at the very back of the class in the corner.

_"_Freak" Someone called out. The teacher obviously hadn't heard it but luckily Simon had. He jumped out of his chair.

"Take that back you asshat, Clary is amazing and stunning our just a jerk living off other peoples pain." Simon snapped. Clary looked up at him gratefully and he smiled walking over to her.

"Thank you Simon," Clary said, tears of joy threatening to spill.

"No problem, _girlfriend_." He replied and cupped her chin with his hand gently pulling her face to his. Hesitantly he brushed his lips over hers, when Clary moaned he took that as a invitation and Simon deepened the kiss.

It was perfect. She felt like it was just him and her, that everything might be alright after all. All the years of bullying and depression could maybe go away now that her and Simon were together. Someone loved her. Maybe her family but they were out half the time and she barely saw them. Clary was finally happily in that moment right there. She entwined her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him- Clary now standing up. A new hope was inside. Everything was right.

Until some douche called out "How nice, freak and geek together!" Instantly Clary and Simon broke apart and blushed at the laughing faces surrounding them. Of course the one and only king of asses had to call out and break there moment. How she hated Jace.

The teacher still hadn't returned when the bell rang so the students decided to leave. Clary as well. Simon took her hand and lead her down the hallway to her next class. Art.

Clary started to walk to her usual place, of course at the back of the room by a window, when a foot tripped her up and she fell face first into a puddle of paint. She could hear the whole class laughing, but the laugh that stood out the among the rest was golden boy himself standing behind her.

Clary cautiously stood up and started wiping the paint off with her sleeve viscously.

"Look now she has clown makeup to match with her wig." Jace said sourly. The class erupted with laughter, causing Clary to blush furiously. She ran down out the class room and accidentally bumped into someone she was running so fast.

"Oh em gee! Clary darling, are you ok?" The guy asked concerned. _'Probably faking it'_ Clary thought. She looked up and saw Magnus. She sighed.

"Go ahead, make fun of me everyone else in the whole world already has." Clary said sounding tired.

"I would never," Magnus said. Clary snorted.

"And I'm the most popular girl in the school," She said sarcastically. Magnus gripped her shoulders.

"Clary you can trust me," Magnus told her.

"Haven't you seen where trusting got me Magnus? The freak and loser of the school! Sorry I'm going to have to pass!" Clary explained. Magnus started to talk but Clary cut him off.

"Look Magnus, I got to go and wash this off before it starts to dry. But you should know I don't trust people easily the only person I trust is Simon and it took him 12 years!" And with that Clary quickly walked to the bathroom leaving a speechless Magnus.

**Good? Bad? Yes I know I added in self harm, but I wanted to show the troubles Clary goes through. And I know Jace is mean to Clary! Just wait until the further chapters he may change. Then again he may not, but you will have to read to find out mwahaha. Now please review!**


	4. Explanation, and questions AN

**Authors note: Questions**

**So why is Clary getting all sad and bullied now when she was so confident in the first chapter? Well I'll explain that in the later **

**chapters but it's all linked, you'll find out about Clary's dark past and why Jace suddenly bullies her instead of trying to get her to **

**like him. Where did Sebastian go? That will also be explained. Sorry if you have so many unanswered questions, just ask your **

**question in the reviews and I promise I'll answer it as soon as I can xx**


	5. I think I know

Clary walked up to one of the sinks and looked at her self in the mirror. She really did look like a clown. With paint smeared on her face and red hair poking out in all directions. Clary sighed before grabbing one of the paper towels and wetting it under the tap. She carefully removed the paint from her face as the fall had made it tender and sore.

_'Why is Jace suddenly so mean to me when just yesterday he was flirting with me?' _Clary asked herself. After years of bullying at each of her different schools you'd think she would be use to it by now? Well no. The big N O! The last time Clary had told her mother about how she was getting bullied probably when Clary was 9, Jocelyn just waved off the comment saying that, that person probably just needed a friend. How wrong she was...

When Clary bursted through the bathroom doors her face feeling raw from from the paper towels, she saw a familiar blonde haired boy limping up ahead.

"Sebastian?" She called out. The figure stopped walking (limping) and slowly turned around. Even from a distance Clary could point out the sharp angular features and his unnaturally black eyes.

"Oh Sebastian! It is you" Clary called out breaking into a run to catch up to him. As she got closer she could see the smirk- scratch that, the smile on his face. She attacked him with a big hug.

"Clary, you have certainly gotten friendly since the last time I saw you," Sebastian commented, she could hear the happiness in his voice. Clary awkwardly stepped back and rubbed her arm in embarrassment, her cheeks going red.

"I hardly know you, but you are one of the few people I know who doesn't pick on me," Clary explained. Sebastian raised an eye brow.

"Pick on you?" He asked. Clary sighed, slumping down against the lockers and slowly slid down so she was sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her legs like a sort of shell.

"I guess you would find from rumours anyway, so yes people have been...picking on me."

"But, Jace was interested in you I could tell by the way he looked you. So it can't be him. I've known him since we were young and can I just say my best friend wouldn't bully someone he liked." Sebastian notified.

"Then he must not like me." Clary said. "Wait, your - your best friend?" Clary asked in utter disbelief. Sebastian nodded slowly, cautiously.

"Of course you are, no good looking guy would not want to associated with me. Of course your his friend, part of the popular group." Clary said bitterly.

"Wait, Jace bullied you?" He asked sounding surprised. But Clary knew he was faking it.

"Yes! But it doesn't matter because you will too! By the angel I knew I shouldn't of come to new school and expect not to be teased or bullied or publicly humiliated but in this case all three." She stood up angrily and brushed away a few stray tears.

"I won't bully you," Sebastian protested "But what does by the angel mean?"

"Does it matter?" Clary shouted furiously before storming off to art.

* * *

It had finally come to lunch time. The rest of her classes after art were pretty uneventful. She had history and gym. Luckily Jace wasn't in any of those classes with her, so she managed to not have anyone notice her.

Clary was making her way over to Izzy's table, carefully balancing her lunch tray in one hand while she texted Simon with the other.

**Hey Simon, come sit with me at Isabelle's table today at lunch pleaseeeee! xx - C**

**Fine okay, where abouts is it and who's Izzy? xxx -S**

**It's over at the far end and Izzy is this amazing girl, she has long dark hair and looks like she can be a model xx - C**

**Thx, but she won't be as pretty as you! Love you xxx - S**

Clary was blushing from Simon's text. He was so sweet. She popped her phone away in her pocket and looked up to see Izzy waving at her, motioning her to come. Clary started to make her way over, ignoring all the rude and snarky comments coming from the students at other tables. Clary was dreading walking past the 'populars' table but she knew it had to be done.

She sped up her pace, and had almost made it past the table when #1 Jerk stuck out his arm causing Clary to stop walking, and he quickly placed a plump red tomato on her nose.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the clown of Alicante High!" Jace announced causing the whole cafeteria to burst into laughter. No way was Jace getting away this time, she had had enough and this guy needed a taste of his own medicine. Clary picked up her plastic plate of slop and smashed it onto Jace's face.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the jerk face who got a taste of his own medicine!" Clary also announced. She had to admit it wasn't as great as Jace's line but it still left the cafeteria speechless. Clary walked over to Izzy's table with a smirk planted on her face. She sat down next to Simon and took one look at Izzy's shocked face and suddenly regretted her decision.

"Look Izzy before you get mad at me please let me explain!" Clary begged. The group around her all started laughing at her comment.

"Mad at you? Of course not! Jace deserved that, none of us are mad at you." Izzy told her. Everyone on the table cheered and congratulated her telling her how badly they wanted to that too.

Simon cleared his throat.

"Oh right, guys this is my best friend Simon, is it ok if he sits with us as well?'' Clary asked. They all agreed. Simon held Clary's hand under the table and gave it a slight squeeze. Clary looked up and smiled at him. Isabelle eyed them suspiciously.

"Clary I thought you didn't have a boyfriend?" She asked dangerously calm.

"I don't!" Clary protested, Simon looked at her. "Well, I err didn't." She finished looking down suddenly very interested in a whole in her jeans.

"Aw! Simon and Clary are together!" Izzy and Maia chorused.

"I knew it, I saw it coming! I told you Alec didn't I!" Magnus chirped. Alec leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Magnus' cheek.

"You are always right," Alec said. Clary sighed.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked concerned. Clary laughed bitterly.

"Aside from the whole Jace trying to make my life miserable? Well now I don't have any food." Clary said sarcastically as she pushed her tray where her food has been away from her. "Not that I would of eaten it anyway," Clary added.

"Yeah what's with that?" Jordan asked. Alec raised his hand.

"I think I might know." He said.

**Cliffhanger! Why is Jace bullying Clary? You will ****probably find out next chapter! But please review because your reviews always make my day. And thanks to all the reviews I've been getting lately I decided that I would update more frequently. Is that a good idea? Please, please review and tell me if you want any certain event to happen and I may be able to squeeze it into the story!**

**(Like how I used 'By the angel'?)**


	6. Can you guess?

**Hey, I am just in the middle of writing the next chapter, and I am sorry I haven't posted in a while just got a heap of school work and feeling real sick so I wanted to spice things up a bit.**

**I have a line from the future chapters. You have to guess which character said it and who they were saying it to**

**Here it is:**

"Dont, I don't need to listen to your excuse, your lies anymore! I'm done with you! Done!"

**Dramatic aye? **


	7. Art Class

**Like I said, sorry for taking so long to write a new chapter I have just been really sick. So here it is and I hope it isn't too boring.**

* * *

The bell rang sharply sending a shiver down her spine. She had art first today and did not look forward to see Jace after yesterday. She still had no idea why he hated her because before Alec told her the reason unfortunately the bell rang so he promised to tell her at lunch.

Clary sat down at the front of class, eager to learn as art was her favourite subject. She carefully lay out her art supplies and casually swung back on the hind legs of her chair after getting out her Ipod and listening to music.

She looked outside, and examined the scenery picking out each distinctive colour while deciding what shading and how she would draw it to capture it's beauty in the best way - Clary was completely lost in her own world.

She didn't give any notice when the rest of the class finally started filling up with students. When the teacher entered Clary took out one headphone to listen to what they had to say before putting it back in her ear and opening up her sketch pad. She sharpened her pencil before applying it to the paper to draw.

She looked around and of course the chair beside her was empty but she didn't mind when she was sketching she preferred the quiet, it help her concentrate. She moved her pencil gracefully along the paper with artist-like hands. While everyone else was talking and messing about like apes, Clary worked hard making sure each line and shape was drawn to perfection.

She looked down at her now finished drawn and was surprised at what she saw. There huddled in one corner was a small girl sitting down and clutching her knees to her chest in a protective way. While towering over her was a tall boy around the same age. In the picture he had his fists out like he was fighting but out if them hurtful words were pouring out and hurting the girl in the corner.

But what surprised her the most was that the girl had red flowing curls while the boy had a certain shade of golden.

Suddenly Jace came over with his cold, hateful stare. Clary quickly covered her picture with her arms, so he wouldn't see she drew him bullying her. But just her luck, he snatched the picture before she could react.

"Give it back!" Clary weakly protested. He just smirked at her. Clary reached her arm up to retrieve it back, but Jace jerked the picture up higher just out of her caused her hoodie sleeve to fall down her arm, showing her bare skin. Jace looked away from her picture and at her arm, seeing all the cuts. She quickly dropped her arm down and pulled up her sleeve.

"What was-" Jace started but luckily the bell rang while he was talking, so Clary quickly gathered up her stuff and left to her next class not bothering about the picture.

She knew he would use it against her, but right now that was better than him talking about her arm.

* * *

**Sorry that's it's so incredibly short. I will probably have the next part today or tomorrow but please review in the mean time. **


	8. Nailed it

**I'm updating faster as per request and I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews they are all so sweet! Especially this one review where they said that I inspired them to write their own story. I have to tell you that that made my day, almost bringing tears to my eyes. That was so sweet. Now enough of me rambling on, read the chapter please :)**

* * *

Clary quickly darted her way through the busy corridor to her next class, she had her books clutched tightly to her non-exsistent chest with her head hung low. She was avoiding Jace, because she knew he would question her sooner or later and well she preferred later.

Clary was almost at her destination when she felt someone grab her wrist. Just her luck. She whipped her head around, sending masses of curls flying through the air.

Standing in front of her was Jace. She narrowed her eyes at him. She desperately tried to yank her hand out of his grip but Jace was too strong.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to put as much poison into each word as she could. By now the bell had gone and everyone was in class.

"You need to explain this." He said, yanking up her sleeve revealing a plain arm. Clary smirked.

"Explan what?" She asked innocently batting her eyelashes to complete the look. Frustrated, Jace also pulled up her over sleeve revealing another smooth clean arm.

"I know what I saw!" Jace accused. Clary rolled her eyes.

"You saw nothing! It was probably just a paint smudge we were in art!" Clary explained. Jace didn't look convinced.

"Look Jace, I have to get to class so would you mind letting go of my wrist now?" Clary asked. Jace reluctantly released his grip before sending her a questioning look and then walking away.

Clary huffed a sigh of relief. Just a little make up to cover up her scars was all she needed. She pushed open the heavy doors, and mumbled a sorry to the teacher before making her way to her desk.

She sat down next to Simon. He turned to her and raised and eyebrow, Clary in return just mouthed the words 'I'll explain later' and he just gave a small nod before turning back to the board.

Clary opened her sketch pad and started doodling, completely bored out of her mind.

Finally the bell went. Clary shoved her sketch pad into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Simon was by her side in a matter of seconds shooting her a concerned look. She just returned the look with a smile and slipped her small cold hand into Simon's big warm one. He smiled back at her, before bending down and placing a soft gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Care to explain?" Simon asked cautiously.

"Just some Jace problems," Clary informed, sneaking closer to Simon's side causing him wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Arrogant jerk!" Simon muttered under his breath. This made Clary giggle.

"You know," Simon started. "We have been going out for a while, maybe it's time we go on a date?" Simon asked nervously. Clary looked up and smiled at him.

"Yea, how about Taki's at 11 on Saturday?" Clary asked.

"That's perfect!"

"Awesome see you then" Clary reached up on her tip toes and placed a sot quick kiss on his lips. She leant over and whispered in his ear, placing her hands on his shoulders to balance her while doing so. "For the record we have only been going out for a couple of days, maybe even the best couple of days of my life." And with that Clary left an awestruck Simon frozen in the hall way.

Simon pumped his fist in the air in victory.

"Nailed it."

* * *

**Ahh, sorry REALLY short. Next chapter will be longer :)**


	9. Partners

**Sorry it has taken me soooo incredibly long to update! I just had a LOT of tests at school! Now it's the holidays Yay! I finally got my Shadowhunters guide book today and I ordered a Clary replica top! SO excited! Do any of you guys know who Jamie Curry is? From Jamie's World. '**_Italics' = Someone's thoughts._

'BEEP, BEEP' the alarm sounded.

Clary moaned as she tumbled out of bed, and fell hard onto the floor. The ear piercing sound coming from the clock was giving her a headache (plus it was annoying). She sleepily stood up and hit snooze causing the noise to fall silent. Clary trudged into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She looked into the mirror and sighed. Her hair was all over the place - it would be a mission to brush this morning.

She stripped out of her jammies, turned on the hot water and then hopped in the shower. Clary looked down at the ugly cuts on her wrists. _'Why do I have to be so weak?' _

At Clary's old school people would tease her because of her hair and her height, but she would brush off any comment because usualy they weren't too bad. But now, Jace - Jace and his gang made her feel worthless. They made her feel like a freak. _'Why does he hate me?'_

Luckily she has Simon. And Izzy. Sort of.

Clary finished off in the shower and dried herself off before entering her room again. Clary looked at her clock. It was 5am. Why had she woken up so early? Why had her alarm gone off this early? She let out a huge yawn and climbed back into bed, her hair soaking her plush white pillow.

10 minutes later there was a knock on her door. When Clary didn't respond the door creaked open and there standing her pyjamas was Jocelyn rubbing her eyes - obviously just got up.

"There is someone here to see you," She informed letting out a yawn ever few words. Her mother left and a few minutes later a perky Izzy skipped into Clary's room.

"I see you've already showered," Observed Izzy. Clary slowly opened one eye before the other and grunted. She quickly scanned Izzy's outfit; Black sweat pants, grey baggy tank top with black sports bra underneath, and a pair of brown mid-calf boots to top it off. She had her school bag swung around one shoulder and was carrying (dragging) another large neon pink bag in one of her hands.

"What's that bag for? And what are you doing here?" Clary asked, worried. Izzy flashed her a smile.

"I'm getting you dressed for school!" She exclaimed. Clary turned pale, Maia had told her about when Izzy gives you make overs and from what she heard it was torture.

"Uhh Izzy, it's fine you don't need to!" Clary protested, but Izzy ignored her and dumped her school bag and the bag of clothes and make up on the end of Clary's bed.

"Get up!" Izzy ordered. Clary deliberately pretended not to hear her and closed her eyes again.

"Clary get up!" Izzy ordered again crossing her arms over her chest. No answer. Izzy stormed over to Clary and yanked her out of bed causing her to fall and smack the floor with a thud. Clary cursed.

"Great your up! First we need to get your outfit sorted." Izzy said. Clary sighed, this was going to be a long morning.

Clary stood up and walked over to Izzy who was bent over the clothes bag in deep concentration. She was mumbling to herself sorting through clothes and occasionally pulling out a pair of jeans or a denim jacket, examining it then throwing it back into the bag and going back to searching again.

While Clary awkwardly stood behind her shivering from the cold only in her PJ shorts and cotton short sleeved top that said 'By the Angel' an expression her and Simon had made up when they were 5. Both of them made T-shirts with the expression on it when they were 12, Simon had grown out of his long ago but unfortunately Clary still fitted hers which showed how short and petite she was.

Izzy whipped around beaming, startling Clary from her daze. Izzy's beam suddenly became shocked. Clary followed her gaze and saw she was looking at her arms, more like the scars on her arms.

"Clary, what - what are these." Izzy asked cautiously. Clary shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhh, cuts." She answered shamefully.

"He did this, didn't he." Izzy asked well more like stated through gritted teeth - her expression now angry. Clary didn't need a clarification on who he was she knew Izzy was talking about Jace.

"Partly," Clary answered truthfully.

"Damn Jace," Izzy cursed under her breath.

"Can we just-just get ready for school n-now?" Clary stuttered. Izzy nodded after shooting her a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry I don't think of you as a freak Clary. I would never because your my friend." Izzy reassured, Clary gave her a small but real smile.

* * *

2 hours later Clary and Izzy were both changed and ready for school. Clary was wearing a pair of white high waisted shorts with a dark grey crop top that was (in Clary's words) floaty. Izzy had tamed Clary's frizzy hair, so that it fell into perfect bouncy auburn curls. On her feet were a pair of black wedges (they were originally going to be stilettos but Clary had a huge hissy fit until Izzy decided she could wear wedges, not flats). Izzy on the other hand was wearing a short tight white skirt and a pale pink bandeau, with a light grey cardigan as well (Clary's idea). Instead of wedges Izzy was wearing a pair of white stilettos.

(When Izzy was doing her own make up Clary managed to cover her scars up with make up too because Izzy refused to let her wear a jacket because it would 'ruin the outfit')

Izzy turned to Clary and smiled.

"You look sexy! Thanks to my good work." Izzy said excitedly. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Now you will finally catch Jace's eyes." Izzy announced. The red headed looked at her friend in shock.

"No! I don't want to catch his attention, that's the last thing I want!"

"Don't lie to me, I've seen the way you look at him."

"Yeah in disgust!" Clary objected. Izzy raised her eyebrows.

"Denial. The first step in love." Izzy teased.

"Stop it! Simon's my boyfriend and I love him." Clary protested.

"If you say so."

"Izzy why would you think I like Jace he - he bully's me into self-self harm." Clary spitted out.

"Love acts in strange ways." Was all she said before skipping down the stairs. Clary sighed before following her into the kitchen, to see Luke cooking bacon and eggs at the stove and her mum was sitting at the table talking on her phone. A work call.

"Morning Luke," Clary said taking a seat at the table and gestured for Izzy to do the same. Jocelyn gave them both a warm smile before returning to her call.

"Hey kiddo," Luke replied serving them both a plate of bacon and eggs shaped into a smiley face. Clary laughed and Izzy giggled. They ate their food discussing about how Alec and Magnus are finally going on a proper date. There a honk of a car horn.

"Simon's here." Clary said while finishing the last of her eggs. Clary went over and kissed both of her parents before her and Izzy left.

It a warm summers day that day and the birds were chirping._ Maybe Jace would finally leave me alone_. HAHAHA NO. Life laughed in her face. Nothing went her way.

Erics yellow van was parked badly outside Clary's house. Half of it was on the pavement and the other half was on the road with their garbage bin knocked over in front _I wonder why_ Clary thought sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

They both hopped into the gross, smelly van. Clary managed to get to the seat next to Simon causing Izzy to squeeze in between Matt and Kirk who both ogled her.

The whole car trip there Izzy was flirting with the guys while Clary and Simon were in a tight embrace and looked like they were sucking each others faces off.

They arrived at school and started to make their way to their lockers. Clary and Izzy were chatting away about going to this new all ages club called the Pandemonium while Simon had his arm wrapped around Clary's shoulders.

Suddenly Jace and his crew came into view. Jace scanned Clary his eyes lingered a bit at her bare arms his brow furrowed in confusion. Clary sighed, she knew he wouldn't let this go. Simon cleared his throat causing Jace to look up.

"Hey Fray lookin' good," Jace said and winked at Clary causing the blonde bimbo on his side to clutch his arm possessively.

"UGH! Jace I swear you are so bipolar one day you are dumping your pouring you drink on my head and shouting rude comments at me the next you are flirting with me." Clary snapped. She then stomped away with Simon's arms wrapped around her protectively.

Clary wasn't sure what happened next but out of the corner of her eye she saw a fuming Izzy ranting at Jace then she _slapped_ him. But before Clary saw what happened Simon dragged her inside the school.

* * *

Clary's day was pretty uneventful other than the fact people weren't snickering and calling her names they were all staring. Guys with their eyes wide and jaws hanging and girls with an envious angry look. Clary was sitting in art sketching away when the teacher cleared her throat.

"Class," she said in her squeaky voice, "today I am going to pair you up and you and your buddy will have to go on a treasure hunt." The teacher clapped her hands in delight while the rest of the class groaned.

"Now let me explain the rules, I have hidden objects around the school and you and your buddy have to find them and the pair who has the best artwork wins the week off school." She explained, there were murmurs of excitement from the rest of the class.

"Okay so the half of the class," She said pointing to the front half of the class. Clary silently thanked herself for sitting in the back of the class.

"Write you name on a piece of paper and then put it into this hat." She continued then pointed to a white sun hat resting on her desk. The front half of the class lowly wrote their names down on individual scraps of paper then tossed them into the hat.

"Now the other half in single file order come and pick out a name."

Clary - in the middle of the line - inched her way forward praying for a good partner. Finally it was her turn. She cautiously lowered her hand into the hat and pulled out a small piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and the name sprawled across the paper in bad hand writing made the colour drain from her face.

"Ms Beasly, could I please choose again." She asked her teacher. The women frowned down at Clary.

"Sorry no."

"Please, please! Anyone else!" Clary begged.

"No Clary now that's final, go find your partner you are holding up the line." Ms Beasly ordered.

Clary groaned and slowly made her way over to her partner.

"What do you want?" They snapped.

"Hi partner," She groaned (again).

"What!"

"Yep now better leave if we want a headstart on the 'treasure hunt'." Clary said.

The left the classroom and walked down the hallway their footsteps echoing.

"I wish I wasn't your partner Fray." He growled.

"I wish I wasn't your partner too Jace."

He looked at her his cold eyes softened slightly as he spoke.

"You are going to explain." He said.

"Explain what?" She asked innocently batting her eyelashes together a couple of times to complete the look. Even though she knew what he was talking about.

"Clary don't play dumb with me." He warned. She shrugged her shoulders before picking up the pace. She twisted past each corner until she found herself in the pool room (No not the game pool, but a swimming pool).

She was taken back by the sight. It was so huge, twice the size no three times the size of her house. And it was completely empty, _I guess no one had swimming right now_ Clary thought.

Suddenly a pair of arms snaked around her waist, Clary squealed and playfully hit the arms thinking it was Simon. She managed to squirm out of the hold and turn around to come face to face with Jace. She gasped replaying the scene from a few moments a go. Jace smirked.

"You liked that ay Fray?"

"I thought you were Simon!" She said. His smirk dropped a bit.

"Yeah well I'm not you stupid boyfriend, sorry to burst your bubble." He snarled.

"I uh what? You know what never mind since we are here together I was wondering-" Jace cut her off.

"Ahh so you do like me and you want to 'get to know me better'," He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Clary laughed and punched him playfully.

"No, I just," The smile vanished from her face. "Why do you hate me?" She asked.

Jace sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Jace!" Clary said annoyed. "Alec, was going to tell me but the bell rang and now each time I bring it up he goes bright red and awasy makes up some excuse and leaves. So I'll ask you again, Jace, why do you hate me?" She asked.


	10. A Swim in the Pool

**Very quick chapter, basically just a filler because I have writers block and honestly can't think of a reason why Jace hates Clary if you guys have any ideas that would be great and help me out ALOT.**

Jace sighed and ran a hand through is golden locks. He looked down at her sad and confused eyes.

"I, I- I just, look Clary." Jace sighed again. "We have to do our school work now, meet me after school under the bleachers. Got it?" He asked. Clary nodded, unsatisfied by his answer.

"What about the bullying? Why aren't you bullying me now?" She asked.

"I don't like bullying people..." He answered straight forward still with the softness in his eyes.

"Then why do you do it?" Clary asked again. Before he could respond the double doors flew open revealing Sebastian and Kaelie - in her tight skirt that barely covered her bum and a tiny top that would fit a 5yr old it practically had her boobs bouncing out of it.

They must have been partnered together. Clary and Jace awkwardly stood back from each other as Sebastian and Kaelie came towards them.

"Jace, I feel for ya man. Being paired with the freak and loser of the school." Sebastian sneered while Kaelie flounced up to Jace and clung to his arm. The soft look in Jace's gold eyes was gone and had been replaced with his smirk.

"Thanks bro, we were just about to look around. You know for the art project." Jace replied, then he turned to look at Clary with mischievous look. "Infact why don't I look around on the ground and you can look in the water."

Jace walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms like se weighed nothing. Kaelie made a noise of protest while Clary was frashing around violently in his arms trying to get out. Jace walked over to the edge of the pool and threw her in.

Clary got completely soaked. All of Clary's make up came off and into the pool.

She quickly came to the surface and choked up a mouthful of water desperately gasping for air.

She rubbed the her eyes to get the water out of her them and when her vision cleared she saw Sebastian howling with laughter. Kaelie was also complimenting Jace on how he was so strong to carry Clary like that and that he should carry her._ 'Ew gross' _Clary thought.

But Jace jut looked at Clary and mouthed _'Under the bleachers.'_


	11. New girl

**Hi guys, so I decided to add a JPOV it will be like a filler. Hopefully it will answer some of your questions. I don't know if I should continue this story or to do a different one. What do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer****: I sadly do not own The Mortal Instruments... But maybe if I...**

**First day of school:**

* * *

**JPOV**

I was sleeping in my bed. The sun was seeping through the curtains, brightening up my room. I snuggled deeper into my plush duvet cover. It was paradise. Suddenly Izzy bursted through my bedroom door, screaming for me to get up.

After a few minutes she gave up and stormed out of my room. Just like that. Me being the ignorant person I am in the morning thought she had given up on tying to wake me. But this is Izzy we are talking about.

The next thing I know, Izzy reappeared with a red bucket in her hands. She stood by my bed and leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You have one more chance to get up." She whispered in a deadly calm voice. I ignored her and rolled over in my double bed away from her.

Because of that Izzy tipped the red bucket over, letting icy cold water flow out and onto me. The water soaked me and my bed, waking me up.

"IZZY!" I shouted enraged. Izzy laughed and quickly skipped out of the room.

"10 minutes until we go!" She shouted over her shoulder before exiting the room. I sighed and trudged over to my bathroom and turned on the hot water. I let myself take a quick shower. Before entering my room again with a towel around my waist.

I went over to my clothe drawers and I quickly got changed into a pair of black jeans and a grey shirt that was tight enough to show my amazing body through it but not too tight to come off 'try hard'. I was also wearing my favourite leather jacket, that came off as real bad ass.

I ran downstairs, my black converse squeaking on the clean floor. When I entered the kitchen I was welcomed with the smell of pancakes.

"Mmm, for me?" I asked grabbing 3 pancakes, and covering them with a colossal amount of maple syrup.

I sat down at the table across from Alec, stuffing my face with the food.

"Your welcome," Alec said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are we going now?" I asked licking the excess syrup off my empty plate.

"Yep we are just waiting on Izzy." And on cue there was the click and clack of high heels on the marble stairs.

"Ew Jace you are such a pig!" She complained.

"Maybe, but the most handsome pig." I said sending my signature smirk that made girls swoon.

"Ugh! Can we just go now?" Izzy asked. Alec nodded and we left the house err mansion and all piled into Alec's silver BMW.

* * *

I crossed the school yard winking at any girls that looked at me causing them to blush and turn back to their friends and squeal excitedly. The same routine everyday. Kaelie and Sebastian walked up to me - more like Kaelie sprinted and Sebastian walked.

"Hey Jacey!" Kaelie said in her annoying high pitch voice. I just winked at her in reply.

"Hey bro!" Sebastian said while we fist bumped. Sebastian and I started organising a party in the weekend because his parents were away. I didn't even notice when Izzy and Alec walked away and started talking to some other people.

* * *

**3rd person p.o.v**

Suddenly the bell rang and Jace headed off to his first class. Art.

He hated art, because he was so bad. Jace also thought it was unnecessary and only for art geeks. He made his way to class. When he got to the class he ran a hand through his already perfect golden locks and entered the room.

Jace found a good seat at the back of the class and plopped his bag in the seat next to him keeping it free from someone else sitting there. A few minutes later his teacher, Mr Aldertree walked in. ( Jace had two art teachers, it varied from Mr Aldertree to Ms Beasly)

Mr Aldertree started drawling on about some important art assignment. Soon after a petite, red headed girl shuffled into the classroom, she must be the new student. She took Jace's breath away. This girl was beautiful. Yes he said beautiful not sexy or hot but beautiful. Jace quickly took his bag off the seat next to him, keeping it free for this new girl.

Mr Aldertree looked over to her from his papers and sent her a stern look before motioning for her to sit down. The girl scanned the room and when her eyes fell on Jace he sent his signature smirk which usually had girls swooning, but in this case it got him an eye roll. SHE ROLLED HER EYES AT ME?!

The petite red head made her way over to the other free seat next to Liam Webster. No! Jace though in defeat. But luckily in his case Liam let out the hugest fart. While Liam high fived his mates, the girl walked over to the seat next to Jace, still with a horrified expression.

She sat down next to him and looked straight at the board without acknowledging his existence. Jace took this opportunity to look at her. Wow she was beautiful, but he couldn't help think how much she would suit curls rather than straight hair.

The girl made a sound of annoyance as Mr Aldertree started explaining the day's task. Drawing fruit. Easy, shouldn't she be happy? Or is she really bad at art?

She leaned over to get something out of her bag letting Jace see a great view of her back and ass. She was gorgeous and had a good body, petite but he wasn't complaining. She placed a sketchbook on the desk and flipped through to a blank page and started sketching.

Jace had to know who this girl was. He grabbed his pencil and softly jabbed her left arm. No response. He jabbed again, a little harder. Still no response. He jabbed again, and again, and again, and again until finally she snapped and looked at him with a slight scowl.

"Like what you see?" He asked smirking. This usually had girls melting, but nothing she simply rolled her eyes AGAIN and turned back to her work. Jace wasn't giving up that easily so he poked her arm with his pencil again. She looked over at him the annoyance in her expression clear.

"I'm Jace and you are?"

"Not interested!" She said coldly. Wow her voice was like music to his ears. He needed to hear her speak again, so he got his trusty pencil and jabbed her arm, not harshly though.

"What!" The girl hissed. Honestly Jace was surprised this girl had as much fire in her. Unfortunately before I could reply the bell rang, piercing through the noise. The small red head quickly gathered her stuff and ran out the door leaving a trail of dust behind.

Jace huffed in annoyance and slumped out the classroom.

Jace grabbed my schedule out of my bag hastily. 'I have English next with my annoying little sister Izzy. This will be great - note the sarcasm.' Jace thought. Jace huffed out a sigh as he strolled to class. He had his shoulder set back and his head held high that sent out a vibe of confidence.

Behind him he heard the click clack of stilettos. Maybe these desperate girls could help him mean the little puncture in his ego from the tiny red head. Pfft her turning him down? She must be crazy.

Jace was yanked out of his thoughts when he felt a feminine hand clasp tightly onto his arm.

"Hi Jacey." Kaelie squeaked in her annoying high pitch voice, using the horrible nickname she made up for him. Jace shuddered inwardly. He plastered a smirk on his face before turning around to face the girl.

"Kaelie." His voice came out more harshly then he intended to. She stuck her bottom lip out and batted her eyelashes in a way she thought was attractive.

"What's wrong Jacey?" Her hand started stroking his arm in a supposedly comforting matter. Maybe he could vent out his problem to someone, why not? Even if it's not huge it still bugged him.

"It's nothing really. Just this new kid thought she was better than me." He explained. Okay maybe he lied - no stretched the truth, yeah stretched the truth that's it. Kaelie furrowed her eyebrows together.

"What did she look like?" She asked.

"Oh you know, short, redheaded freckles." _Amazing, beautiful, perfection - _woah where did that come from?

"I know her!" Kaelie squeaked. "Yeah rumour has it she is a freak!" _Doubt it._

"How?" Jace asked curiosly, giving her his full attention. Kaelie obviously aware of this twirled her blonde hair around her finger in a way she imagined was attractive.

"Apparently she wet her pants at her old school, during her school production in front of EVERYONE!" Kaelie added emphasis on the word 'everyone'.

"How old was she?"

"Oh like that matters!" Kaelie said rolling her eyes. "The point is she is a freak! Don't **ever** talk to her, or you will be a freak too!" And with that she left, swaying her hips as she walked.

* * *

Jace entered the classroom, Kaelie's words ringing in through his mind. Everyone was talking and messing about, from the looks of it the teacher was obviously not here yet.

Jace singled out Izzy and walked over to her. She was telling a story to some of their class mates, using wild hand gestures. Jace knew (from experience) that no one really cared about the story they boys were there to ogle her, while the girls just wanted to get into Izzys 'friend' group so they could be popular.

Jace cleared his throat from behind Izzy. She turned around and glared at him.

"You can go now." Jace told the other classmates.

"What do you want Jace?!" Izzy asked throwing her hands up in frustration.

"To discuss a serious problem." Jace finally said when the last of their class mates had left, leaving them alone. Izzy groaned.

"Not everyone cares about your stupid problems Jace!" She hissed, moving to get away. Jace grabbed her arm forced her to look at him.

"No this is important! It's about a girl." He explained. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"So you finally got a girl pregnant." She stated sarcastically. Now it was Jace's turn to roll his eyes.

"No. I, uh, a girl turned me down." He whispered. Instead of the supportive reaction he expected, Izzy erupted into a fit of laughter. She laughed so hard that she fell off the desk that she was sitting. This got the classes attention. The scene was so funny Jace would've joined in laughing, if he wasn't mad at Izzy for laughing.

Finally the teacher entered the room and demanded silence. We all sat down. Thats when it happened. The door opened revealing Sebastian and Clary Holding hands.

There were only two seats left, luckily they weren't next to each other. Clary went and sat behind Isabelle. Izzy turned around and started talking away to Clary. Long story short they became friends. Hopefully Izzy will invite her over to our house. Woah Jace your thinking to far ahead.

* * *

Not much happened after that. Until Lunch time...

**What do you think? Boring? Sorry if it was boring. I'll try update quicker. Maybe ****regularly if I continue this story. I know it's a cliff hanger. But it would be if it wasn't. AND GOOD NEWS! THEY ARE CONTINUING CITY OF ASHES PRODUCTION! *Runs around house screaming* So thanks for reading and all.:) Please Follow and Review **


End file.
